The Fallen Someones
by DarkMajix
Summary: From HinaKita: SUPER CROSSOVER! Equip with a cape and laser vision. Eight friends get pushed off the road and each end up somewhere that they least expect. Not just the two I say it is.
1. The Fallen Someones

**Dark's A/N: Hey there! With permission from HinaKita, I was allowed to post this story, my parts anyway, onto my account! **

**A/N: Hey everyone Hina here. Yah I know I have some other stories to work on, but the plot bunnies forced me to write this. Also If you read the info thingy this is what I call a SUPER CROSSOVER! It's TsubasaXFullmetal AlchemistXLegend of ZeldaXNarutoXD. Gray ManXBeauty PopXOuran High School Host Club. Plus maybe a few other random extras. **

**This is also co-written fic. It's written by myself, Dark Majik, LionRoar, Bobbit the Hobbit, and someone that isn't on fanfiction, but is on Deviantart Blue-Moon-Angel and Winged Okami. Also the first chappy here is written by myself and LionRoar. With out further a due I give you the story.**

**The Crash**

Rain drenched the empty road as a car sped down it. The soft sound of the rain hitting the car was drowned out by music and voices. The girls traveling on the stormy, eerie day talked animatedly about the anime convention they were heading home from. A few of them were trying to shout out the loudest of the group – a somewhat short girl with dark-blue hair, with gleaming silver tips at the ends, and deep brown eyes.

"Oh my gosh! That one guy cosplaying as Allen was so cute! Remember him?" She asked no one in particular.

"We know, Acacia. He was cute. Can you stop talking about it now?" Dani asked, glaring at her. Noise of any sort was Dani's mortal enemy. Dani was of somewhat average height, with short pale blonde hair cut in a very tomboyish way and even paler skin. Next to her was Emily, with her short light brown hair and cheerful face. In the backseat, Becky, Elizabeth, and Elli sat in silence. Becky had short dark red hair, and grey-blue eyes. In her arms she held a small pink rabbit. An item that she had bought at the anime convention the girls were heading home from; Usa-chan, from Ouran High school Host Club. Elli was on the tall side of average height, with dark brown eyes and dark curly shoulder-length hair with black streaks in it. Elizabeth had light-brown hair that went down to the middle of her back and emerald green eyes. The driver, Ashley, was talking to her passenger, Rachel. Ashley had short blonde hair and bright blue eyes framed by her glasses. Rachel was tall and thin with gray-green eyes and medium length light-brown hair. The convention had been fun, but they were all quite ready to be home.

"I'm really happy that I got Usa-chan! Isn't he cute?" Becky asked Elli. The latter turned, smiling cheerfully.

"Yeah. Usa-chan is adorable! Do you like my Gaara plushy?" She asked, holding up said doll. It was actually pretty well made, and Becky took a few moments to admire it before replying.

"Wow, this one's really good," she said.

Elizabeth turned to the two her face revealing how tired she was. "Guys I'm so happy you let me come with I really appreciate it."

"It was nothing," Elli said cheerfully still clutching her Gaara doll close to her.

"What did you think of the guy cosplaying as Kyo?" Rachel was asking Ashley.

"He was pretty good," the latter replied. All of the voices rising at once made Dani irritable. However, she resigned herself to her fate and with a huff crossed her arms and leaned against the window.

"What did you like best, Emily?" Becky asked.

"I dunno. It was pretty fun in general." Emily looked over her shoulder at the two in the back and grinned impishly. Elli smiled back and then looked out the window.

"Hey, how long until we get close to home?" Rachel asked Ashley.

"We'll get there when we get there!" Ashley retorted impatiently.

"Well, yeah, but _when_?"

"I. Don't. Know."

"Hey, mooses!" Emily said, motioning to the road with a startled look on her face. The rest of the girls turned and looked, stunned to see a family of the large antlered creatures blocking the road only a few yards ahead.

"No, it's meese!" Becky said in a high-pitched, frantic voice.

"MOOSEN!" Elli exclaimed.

"Guys, its moos-"

Ashley was cut off as she swerved to avoid the moose. The car flew into the ditch heading right for a tree. All the girls screamed, and a huge crash echoed through the vehicle as all the girl's worlds went completely black.

**A/N: Ok we would all really love it if you told us what you thought in a review. If you have a specific question for one of the authors please specify it. Also updates will be completely random since I'm not writing all the chapters. See you soon :3 **


	2. Becky Crushes a Samurai

**A/N: Hello there, I'll be uploading my chapters onto my FanFic account, with permission from HinaKita…**

**I do not own Tsubasa RC or Naruto, if I owned Tsubasa RC then there'd be much more Fai.**

**Why would I _want_ to own Naruto, then I'd have to deal with Sasuke being dumb, and a usless Sakura.**

The only thing I saw after we hit that tree was black, well; I can't really call it black. There was no light anywhere, so since there wasn't light reflecting off anything, I couldn't tell what was there, or not. I did though, have the strangest feeling of falling.

"I wonder if this is how Alice felt falling down the hole?"

No one was around to hear me talk to myself anyway.

"But she could see what she was falling past, so I guess that's different. And the fact that I didn't chase a dumb white rabbit."

"Dumb family of moose…"

My legs suddenly made contact with something hard.

"THE FLOOR! YES FINALLY SWEET LAND!"

I still couldn't see anything, so I felt around with my foot to kick out any surprises that might be lurking around, waiting for me to drop my guard and kill me.

Nothing.

Since the floor sounded hollow, and it was the only thing around to get out of, I started pounding on it with my foot. Not my hands, I wasn't about to break a floor with my hands and fall face first into the ground or something, no I was smarter than that.

I managed to make a small crack that a faint light was coming through,

"Oh well."

I gave the floor one final kick and heard something shatter. The 'floor' gave way under me. Darn carpenters and their lousy floor making skills.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOEZ!"

That was the first thing out of my mouth as I plummeted towards the ground by the laws of gravity.

"Darn you Isaac Newton and your discovering gravity!"

That was the second thing out of my mouth.

I briefly heard someone, a woman's voice, telling a person to move. Then I slammed into something.

"AAAHH!" And a grunt was all I heard as I slammed into the 'something' and then sat up.

"Wow! That landing was a _lot_ softer than I expected!"

Hearing another grunt, I looked down.

Oh…so that's why the landing was so much softer, I landed on some_one_.

I decided to be nice since I didn't know these people at all.

"Yes. Do you need something?"

I asked cutely, closing my eyes and smiling while tilting my head to the side. Yes, the perfect form of innocence and cuteness. I always just smiled and nodded whenever I didn't listen to someone, so I figured that it might work now.

"Get. Off. Me!"

Well, someone wasn't very happy.

"No,no,no." I replied, shaking my finger in front of his face for emphasis. "What's the magic word?"

"Get off me before I kill you!"

Ohhhhh…he sounded mad.

"No_pe_!" I popped the 'p'. "That's an extra…"

I held up my fingers for a moment, trying to count…I gave up. "That's an extra lot of words!" Me and my bad grammar issues seemed to only anger him more.

Mr. Big-Black-and-Cranky glared up at me.

"Fine, if I say the word will you get off me?"

"Yep!"

"…fine…" He sighed as if in pain, "Please."

"MEEEEHHHP!" I shouted out a somewhat buzzer noise, crossing my arms in front of my in an 'X'. "WRONG!"

"WHAT?"

He seemed outraged.

"Then what's the word?"

"Potato-Chips!" I chirped.

"I don't even know what that is, but I'm pretty sure that's _two_ words!"

"Not if there's a little dash thingy in between."

He slammed his face into the dirt and mud that was forming from the rain, and grunted. Maybe I should be nicer.

"OK, since you were such a good sport, as a consolation prize, I'll get off you."

So I did, standing beside him and stretching. It was then I noticed that I had mud, all over my new cargo pants!

"Darn you rain, why must you make the dirt into mud through your H2O substance! WHY!" I yelled, shouting at the sky.

After my little freak out, which I'm sure everyone in a 2-mile radius could hear, I looked at where I had come.

My eyes landed on Blackie, as I decided to call him, wait, he looks veeeeerrrrry familiar…My eyes roamed the little gathering…hmmmm…black haired lady…brown haired boy, holding a brown haired girl…no originality in hair colors here, I'm glad my hair was a dark red. That is, until my eyes landed on a somewhat tall, blonde, blue eyed guy standing by Blackie…

The two wires in my brain finally connected and sparked.

'HOLY CRAP!'

As I tried to open my mouth to possibly spoil the entire series, I found my mouth wouldn't open! Like it was glued shut or something!

'Noooooooez! I can't spoil the entire series!'

I calmed myself down from my anger at not being a walking spoiler.

"Miss. Are you alright?"

I knew that voice. I turned.

The blonde man, who I know identified as Fai. D. Flowright, the wizard of Seresu(?), asked me.

I was momentarily speechless, but I got over that quickly.

"Yeah. Thanks F-" My mouth clamped shut.

'I can't even say his name!' I screamed at nothing in my head.

Only one thing to do at a time like this.

"DARN YOU SASUKE!"

-Meanwhile in the Naruto World-

"Achoo!" Sasuke Uchiha sneezed.  
Elli turned to him,  
"That means someone's talking about you, you know."  
"What?"

-Back to Me-

I turned back to the group,

"hehe…" I chuckled and scratched my cheek nervously. "Sooooooo…whatcha' doin?"

Yes, taking a line from a Disney Channel show, lame conversation starter.

I was saved though, by Yuko, the black haired lady mentioned before.

"What is your wish girl?"

I wonder…I guess you have to have a wish to get out of here, lame. But first.

"Where are my friends, the last thing I remember is a family of moose and a tree…wait."

I turned to Watanuki, a black haired glasses wearing boy,

"You." I said, pointing to him.

"W-what?" He looked scared.

"What is the plural for moose? Is it moosi*, moosen, meese, mooses, or just moose?"

He seemed stunned at my random question, but he replied anyway,

"Um, it's just moose."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."  
"Darn it!" I shouted, "I thought for sure it was moosen!" Stomping my foot I pointed to Yuko.

"Who the heck brought me here?"

She calmly looked back,

"You brought yourself here."

"What?"

She motioned for me to come over and whispered in my ear. Stepping back, I felt the color drain from my face.

"So, I have to go get them?"

"Yes."

"Wait! Don't I need to pay a price or something!"

"Well, part of your price is, when you get to each world to find your friends, each one of you may bring one person along. Excluding you, of course, you'll be traveling with this group and-"

"Isn't that like, a prize?"

"Let me finish. Anyway, when you get all your friends and return to your own world, no one can come with you. That is all your prices."

"Well, that's sort of sad, but it's not so bad."

"I'm not so sure about that. You will all have formed bonds with many people, and those bonds will be broken, you won't see these people ever again. That is all of your prices."

Well…that was depressing.

"Are you still willing to go?"

"DUH!"

The rest of the little gathering, minus Yuko, seemed shocked that I would act so rude with her. Crap, my innocent cover was blown, I guess they'll have to get used to the normal me.

"They're my friends! Of course I'll get them! I'm not that heartless!"

She smiled,

"Very well, oh! And you might want-"

She pulled my small orange back pack from behind her,

"-this."

My eyes widened,

"My Bag!"

I snatched it away from her and pulled out my pink bunny that I had just bought from the convention.

"USA-CHAN!"

Yes. I bought Usa-chan, like Hunny's from Ouran High School Host Club, sue me. He's one of my favorite characters in that manga/anime, and I wanted Usa-chan.

I hugged 'Usa-chan' to me and put the back pack on.

Yuko stepped back and had Watanuki give her a white rabbit, thing.

'Mokona!' Was my only thought before I had to shut my brain up cause Yuko was talking again.

"Mokona here will transport you to different worlds."

Then Kurogane, 'Mr. Blackie', went on some whole argument with Yuko about the black Mokona that she had. She had to explain to him that the black one could only communicate with the white one, that was it. So 'Mr. Blackie' went off and sulked.

With that taken care of, the white Mokona sprouted wings from its back, and a magic circle appeared on the ground below it.

'Seriously, is it really not magic unless you can conjure a two meter wide magic circle?'

Mokona then opened its mouth and we were sucked inside.

Right before I was sucked in, I thought I heard Yuko whisper, "Good luck…"

Then I was stuck in the blackness again…great.

***: We came up with random plural forms of moose, just to be funny.**

**A/N: Well, this was my first actual story up on FanFic, so yeah, hope it doesn't suck too much.**


	3. Confusion, Arguments, Tea, and, Kyo!

**A/N: Ok, so I hated this chapter, sooooooo...I decided, 'Screw it!' and re-did the whole thing! Take that! Oh, and my friends...I won't mention names, were saying that it was not descriptive...and that started to bug me, along with the fact that I was at a loss as what to do, so... **

**Bye Bye Chapter! Hello new one, though I kept it mostly as is, just added a LOT!**

**And I'm still dedicating this chapter to FaiofSeresu! Thank you so much for reviewing AGAIN, I'm sorry that this was originally such a crappy -insert six letter word here starting with an 's' and ending with a 'y' here- chapter!**

**I hope that this chapter is better and improved, I still am not fully satisfied with the one before this, but I'm NOT going to rewrite that one as well!**

**So dearies, I present the new and improved chapter:**

Confusion, Arguments, Tea, and...Kyo!

Comfortable in the darkness that was sleep, I drifted in and out of my dreams, which involved a talking moose driving a car, and the radio blasting _Caramelldansen_. Also, there was a very very, _very_, gorgeous guy sitting in the backseat next to mine, his long black hair swished in the breeze from the open car window, blowing out of his face just enough for me to see part of the left side of his face that was covered in purple swirly designs. He looked about twenty or something, as far as I could tell from, and believe you me, I hope he is! Just as he turned towards me, his silky hair blew in front of his face, obstructing my view, he opened his mouth to say something, I was awoken by something prodding my side.

Cracking my eyes open slightly, I awoke to a view of a ceiling, and a boring, uninteresting ceiling at that, no style went into it at all, I mean, at least Rachel's house had sparkles! To get a better feel as to where the heck I was, I opened my eyes further and looked around the room from my position on the floor. It was a traditional Japanese room, though there wasn't any furniture, except a large futon, but I'll get to that later, I had more pressing matters to attend to.

Hearing voices over to my right, were much more important than mentally badgering the architect and designer, and since I was lying on my back, I had to roll my eyes over to that side, I was too lazy to actually get up.

Kurogane, Fai, and Mokona were all staring at me.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to stare?" My voice came out slightly raspy from my sleep, but still monotonous.

The fluffy white bunny thing called Mokona bounced over to me holding a towel. How Mokona could hold a towel was beyond me, but I was way too tired to care.

"Mokona has a towel for you to dry off with!" It chirped brightly, holding the soft fabric out for me to take, how It was able to carry a towel was beyond me, It had no aposeable thumbs and...oh...It was holding the towel between Its' paw-like...things.

It was then I realized that I was still soaking wet from Yuko's place, my clothes stuck to my body, and if you've ever had that happen to you, you know it's uncomfortable. Well, after being in the rain, and traveling through dimensions and getting knocked out and stuff, all of that can really mess up a persons brain for a bit, so when I didn't take it, Mokona waved it a bit then set it down next to my head.

To the blank stare I was giving it, I wasn't really thinking much and when that happens, my face usually goes blank, so Mokona asked,

"Aren't you going to take it?"

Blinking once, then twice, I continued to stare at Mokona.

"What?" My hearing also was slightly wacky after all of that, of course, maybe I was just tired.

"Are you deaf?" Was the response I got and, unsurprisingly, it came from the ever grouchy Kurogane.

"Well I'm so sorry that I'm incoherent in the mornings." Came my sarcastic, somewhat saucy, response, as I glared at him. Oh yes Kurogane, I will use big words against you, and there's nothing you can do to stop me.

"Why you little-" He started reaching for his sword that was no longer at his side, and realizing this, he settled for glaring right back at me.

Our little glaring competition went on for a few seconds before Fai chose to interrupt.

"Now, now," He said, flapping his hands lightly as to shoo away the tension in the room, "We shouldn't be arguing-"

"We weren't arguing, we were having a heated discussion, which was reduced to not talking at all." I interrupted him.

"Anyway," He continued, "I think we should start by introducing ourselves, as it seems that he's about to wake up." He pointed at Syaoran. Indeed, he did seem to be stirring a bit, though that could have been Mokona's doing; the pork bun was sitting on his chest, attempting to dry his face.

After the whole Syaoran waking up while screaming 'Sakura!' thing, he looked around and noticed us, which was finally how we started on introductions. Fai went first, then introduced Mokona and Kurogane, whom he called 'Kuro-puu', which he got annoyed by and yelled at the magician, Syaoran introduced himself, and then Sakura, then all eyes were on me; I was still laying down.

"I guess I should actually get up for this." With that, I sat up slowly, cracking my back along the way. When I was fully sitting upright, I then cracked my neck with a sickening 'Crrrk!'

"Hello, my name's Becky, and I'm a seventeen year old manga obsessed senior in high school."

Silence.

"...Now's when you're supposed to say "Hi Becky" in monotonous droning voices of people who don't care, like mine."

Even more silence, this time an Awkward Silence, if I was around more familiar people I would have sang _'Aaaawkwaaaaard Siiiiillleeeennce!',_ also a weird look from each of them, except Sakura, who was asleep.

I sighed. "Haven't any of you heard of those self-help groups that... you know what... never mind." Turning away from the group, I half-listened to their conversation, Fai "finding" a feather on Syaoran, and the whole little talk about hitsuzen and feathers, no such thing as coincidence and only fate, blah. To be honest, I was thinking why they call them self-help _groups_, when technically, it's really only for each individual.

I tuned back into the conversation just as Mokona was explaining what Mokona would do if It saw any feathers. The weird face was funny, but the groups' reactions were what made me burst out into giggles. Kurogane made a pretty funny sound; I'd only ever seen it in the manga, and once in the American anime, but hearing and seeing it in person was even better.

Then they were back to staring at me, which actually was getting pretty annoying. Of course, I was still half asleep, so I was, as many would say, being generally loopy, and grouchy.

Mokona then assured Syaoran that It would help find Sakura's feathers, to which Kurogane replied that he wouldn't have any part in.

"That's right, it's my mission. I'll do my best to not cause you any trouble." Syaoran responded seriously.

Why was he always so uptight and serious? Seriously.

Needless to say, Kurogane was stunned by that, and Fai just chuckled while saying,

"Syaoran, you are so _serious_!"

Yeah, you said it Fai. Seriously.*

"What about _you? _Are you going to help the brat out?" Kurogane asked Fai.

Fai responded that, as long as it didn't threaten his life, he would. Ah. He was so hot.*

Then they all turned to me.

"What? ME?" I said, pointing to myself. Since I was still not really awake I sat there looking like I was thinking, but in actuality my brain was having a slight malfunction.

On the outside: Stare...

On the inside: 'WTH. OMG. Processing. Processing. Error! Error! System Malfunction! Emergency System Shut Down! ...Booooop...Rebooting...All Systems Are Online.'

My response was, after a few minutes, "Sure, why not." To which I mentally began to bang my head against a table. I decided against a wall, since it's too cliché and overdone, and the fact that I'm way too cool for it. Though my head was mentally sore after a while.

Syaoran was happy, that I could tell, Fai and Kurogane were looking at me strangely though.

"Don't you also have something to do?" Fai asked, getting up close and personal in my little bubble, staring into my eyes.

"S-some w-what...I g-guess." Came my stammered response, though I was proud of myself for not blushing. Hey, if you had a hot bishounen staring right at you, I'm guessing your response would be just as bad.

"I'm willing to take time out of my very, very busy schedule though, so be happy."

"Thank you so much! I'll try not to be a burden." Syaoran grateful to have help finally set Sakura down onto the floor.

During that nice cuddly moment that made me feel like I was in an overly fluffy romance fan fiction, a man came bursting through the door yelling "YO!" Of course, everyone's reactions were somewhat the same. Kurogane, Fai and Syaoran all got into defensive positions, Syaoran putting himself in front of Sakura. I on the other hand, since this was the English dubbed version, though apparently in the manga, being myself, yelled out,

"OMG! IT'S KYO'S VOICE!" Ever since I'd seen the dubbed version, that's been bugging me so much, same with Hetalia, but that's a whole 'nother story.

Needless to say, I got many more weird looks, and the man who had just burst in on us decided to contribute part of a conversation.

"My name isn't Kyo." He said, giving me a funny look, "I'm Sorata Arisugawa!"

"Whatevah dude, after Fruba you'll always be Kyo to me." Then I turned to the woman standing beside him, and stared at her, well actually, the food and tea she had in her hands. Though I didn't miss the whole Yuko explanation. Also, Sorata's wife introduced herself as 'Arashi'.

Sorata then went all, as I would say, overbearing loving husband with nothing better to do.

"Just to let you know she's my wife and the woman I love. I call her my 'honey'." To which I burst into giggles yet again, and though Fai and Kuro-puu turned to look at me funny, Sorata and the others paid me no attention. Arashi seemed to take no interest in her husbands rambling either, she started handing out food to us, and we introduced ourselves to her.

Sorata was finally done with his million and two things I love about 'my honey', how do I know this? Well, he then turned to Kurogane and set his hands on Kuro-puu's shoulders while saying,

"By which I mean that if you lay a finger on her, you'll die horribly."

"Why do you only say that to ME!"

"Well," I started, "You are the most manly here." Sipping my tea all of them then turned to look at me, again.

"What? It's true, compare him to the rest of us who consist of, a rather boyish looking teenager, two girls, and a foreign looking wizard with lovely silk-like hair and sky blue eyes and-" Stopping myself I continued to look at Fai before turning to Sorata.

"Why did you just tell him? I mean look!" Pointing to Fai I continued, "He's here, he could steal her too! And he'd probably be better at it, I mean he could totally pull off the whole _'host'_ look!"

Sorata then stared at Fai and after a few moments shook his head, turning to me he replied,

"That's impossible! He's too nice!"

I just stared, dumbfounded. Was he seriously judging us based on our looks? Sorata then proceeded to tell Kurogane,

"I wasn't kidding!" With a bright smiley face, complete with sparkles and a thumbs up. I had my answer, yes, yes he was.

After this, I tuned out the rest of the conversation, already knowing what was going to happen, and instead, I choose to dwell on my own, predicament.

Yuko had told me what I had to do to find my friends, they were all scattered in different worlds, and I didn't know what ones they were in. The bad part was, if I didn't find them all soon, we would all die, she didn't tell me why or how we would die, just that we would, and that after a while, things would start happening to some of us, she didn't say what though. Since I had the magically-dimensional-traveling-white-pork-bun-thing-called-Mokona, I would have to be the one to find them. Unless, that is, they could find a way to travel dimensions on their own.

I sighed. This wasn't going to be easy.

**A/N: YAY! The end...in cliff-hanger format...Don't kill me! *Ducks behind Hina* ...So yeah, I hope this chapter explained a few things...not much, but a little, teensy, tiny bit. Oh! And with the starred '*' thingy ma bobbers, the first one, about Syaoran being, "Serious", LionRoaR, while she was looking over this chapter a while back, mentioned how Syaoran is "So serious.." and then that turned into a whole, making fun of how serious he is. The second one is, "Ah. He's so hot." For the record, that was not my idea, again, LionRoaR put that in there, and after a bout of laughter between us, I admitted that that would most likely be something along the lines of my thought process. **

**Wow, long A/N, anywho, thanks for reading and do please review, fav, whateveh! It does help to motivate me to think more, I have many ideas floating around in the dark abyss that some call my mind...people wonder why I'm out of my mind, because it's dark and scary in there...But please, leave a comment...it will help the poor suffering characters in my mind, the plot kittens will starve without them...I'm sorry that the story is so slow, it's just that the first few worlds aren't my favorite, so I have a hard time getting around to them, after I'm done with those though, the story will pick up in pace, I just need to 'find my center' of things...**


End file.
